Revolusi Konohagakure
by Mrs. King sen
Summary: "Sakura temanmu ya?" bisik  Kakashi. "Bukan, teman  Sasuke mungkin" jawab  Sakura pelan. "Hn.." Sasuke  menaikkan bahunya. Kasian  ya Naruto, tidak ada yang  mengakui keberadaannya.  Cup cup cup.


Fuallaaaa... Aku kembali

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Revolusi Konohagakure © cc Uwi

Enjoy reading yaaa...

Desa Konoha sedang mengalami kehebohan luar biadap, ralate luar biasa. Bukan karena ada terjangan badai gula pasir ( boleh deh 1 kg) yang dasyat seperti yang sering terjadi pada desa tetanggannya, Sunagakure. Atau juga bukan karena sedang terjadi penyerangan Kyuubi berekor sepuluh, berkepala empat, beranak delapan, bersuami tujuh yang udah cerai sebelas. =,=?

Desa Konoha yang terkenal sebagai desa para Shinobi penghasil ninja - ninja tangguh untuk negara Api, melakukan revolusi. Revolusi? Teori Mr. Darwin? Bukan, itu evolusi bodoh! Revolusi adalah... Aaaa, susah di jelasin, pokoknya seperti negara - negara maju sebelumnya itu lhoo, seperti revolusi Prancis, revolusi Inggris, revolusi Indonesia (wah indonesia termasuk negara maju? Iloveindonesia gan!, eh tunggu, indonesia belum pernah revolusi tetapi reformasi tauuu) Ya, revolusi yang di laksanakan untuk para ninja tangguhnya menjadi para taruna. Para ninja yang menjadi taruna akan di tempatkan pada akademi yang berbeda - beda seperti akademi angkatan darat, akademi angkatan laut, dan akademi angkatan udara, dimana untuk penempatannya akan di lakukan proses audisi terlebih dahulu (behahaha ninja idol kalii yaaa). Semua itu adalah kebijakan yang telah di upgrade sebelumnya oleh Tsunade, Jendral bintang 5 bukan Hokage ke-5 lagi.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke mengantar mantan rekan satu timnya, Naruto untuk datang mencalonkan diri sebagai teruna angkatan laut. Mereka bukan satu kesatuan atau bagian dari anggota tim 7 lagi. Karena Sakura dan Kakashi sendiri telah menjadi taruna akademi angkatan darat, sedangkan Sasuke menjadi taruna angkatan udara.

xxXxx

"Narutooo dasar tidak sopan!" kepalan tangan gadis bermata emerald ingin sekali mendarat beribu - ribu di kepala duren pria jeruk itu.

"Cih.." pria bermata onyx melipat tangan di dadanya.

Mata sayu pria berambut putih silver memandang bolak - balik ke arah pria oranye - buku stensil - pria oranye - buku stensil - pria oranye. Matanya membulat membandingkan kemiripan yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya dengan tokoh pada buku Icha Icha Paradise miliknya. Porno...

"Kalian jangan berfikir macam - macam, ini salah satu bagian dari ujian menjadi taruna akademi angkatan laut tau" jelas Naruto gagap. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek ketat saat keluar dari toilet akademi angkatan laut.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang seharusnya. Langkah kaki Naruto 3x lebih unggul dari rekan - rekannya. Dan...

"Hei apa yang sedang kalian tunggu?" Naruto menoleh kearah rekan - rekannya yang tertinggal di belakang. "Hei kalian kenapa?" lanjutnya.

Mata emerald, mata sayu, mata onyx terpesona sampai jantungnya terasa ingin jogging di luar tubuh ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Ya ampun, sudah bermotif polcadot, ternyata diimbuhi pula dengan gambar Donald bebek juga di bagian belakang celana pendek yang di kenakan Naruto. Oh my goat 'embeee~'. Memalukan, hingga akhirnya 3 orang rekan Naruto itu pun berbisik - bisik membicarakannya.

"Sakura temanmu ya?" bisik Kakashi. "Bukan, teman Sasuke mungkin" jawab Sakura pelan. "Hn.." Sasuke menaikkan bahunya. Kasian ya Naruto, tidak ada yang mengakui keberadaannya. Cup cup cup. Naruto kini tengah mengikuti berbagai ujian seleksi.

5 jam kemudian, Sakura yang sebelumnya tengah bersandar pada dinding luar ruangan, sekarang tampak jongkok suram di pojokan. Kakashi yang sebelumnya terlihat nyaman duduk pada kursi tunggu, sekarang tengah duduk - duduk gusar. (ambeyen mungkin). Sasuke tengah berdiri membaca koran (ga rela Sasuke di jelek - jelekin). Mereka jenuh menunggu tiba - tiba...

"Whooaaaaa aku gagal"

Naruto menangis histeris meratapi nasibnya.

"Sakura tissue" pinta Kakashi yang mencoba menghapus air mata muridnya.

"Ngga ada, nih pakai koran aja" Sakura merebut paksa koran yang tengah di baca Sasuke.

"Yaudah gapapa?" Kakashi panik.

"..."

Sakura, Kakashi yang kesal mendengar curahan hati kegagalan Naruto menjadi calon taruna angkatan laut mencoba mengambil tindakan tegas. Sakura menganggap Naruto sangat pantas menjadi taruna akedemi angkatan laut. Naruto, ninja yang hyperaktif, penuh semangat dan sangat kuat terlebih ada seekor Kyuubi yang bersemayam di tubuhnya sependapat dengan sensei-nya. Lalu mereka meninggalkan sebentar Naruto dan mendatanginya panitia ujian dan melakukan komplain, Sasuke hanya mengekori mereka.

"Pak, mengapa teman saya yang kepala duren itu tidak bisa diterima disini?" telunjuk Kakashi mengarah kepada muridnya yang tengah duduk dari kejauhan. "Temanmu tidak lolos ujian renang!" Kata ketua panitia dengan nada tinggi. Dengan nada yang sama kerasnya Sakura menjawab, "Bapak jangan seperti itu dong, teman saya yang ini mendaftar jadi taruna angkatan udara tetap diterima walau dia ngga bisa terbang. cari alasan yang jelas dong Pak!" bentak Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

"..."

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi. ~The End~

Review! Review! *demo

kiss kiss untuk yang ngereview cupcup emuah ^.^


End file.
